subjectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Downwards Spiral
"Downwards Spiral" is the first episode of Season One of YouTube's Subjects. It premiered on June 14th, 2015. Plot Synopsis Theodore Smith and his team: George Wright, Alexis Lance and Courtney Summers, track down drug-addled murderer Malcolm Axel, after he kills a year seven - Shamil Joshi - in a mad rage. The boxer-turned-murderer is eventually shot dead by Theodore. This event greatly saddens Theodore and his team alike, and leaves all in a state of shock, setting up events to come. Cast Credited * Theo Thacker as Theodore Smith * Charlie Ilett as George Wright * Zoe Ilett as Alexis Lance * Lucy Ilett as Courtney Summers * Kushal Joshi as Shamil Joshi** * Ben Badcock as Mario Sakalov * Ellie Beddingfield as Melissa Bronsen * Ian Ilett as Franklin Perkins * Vicky Ilett as Alexis' Mum Uncredited * Malcolm Axel ** - Did not have lines in the episode Trivia * First appearance of Theodore Smith, George Wright, Alexis Lance, Courtney Summers, Mario Sakalov, Melissa Bronsen and Mr Perkins. * Downwards Spiral is the first ever episode of Subjects, and the only episode to ever be written by Charlie Ilett working singularly. * The actor who portrayed Malcolm Axel requested that his presence in the episode go uncredited. * Charlie Ilett, the actor that portrays George Wright, was the voiceover for Malcolm's inner dialogue. * Vicky Ilett, who also portrays Courtney's mother Stella, supplied the voiceover for Alexis' mum. This is the only appearance of Alexis' parents. * Michael Villar-Noguera, the actor who portrays Charles Darcey, was the cameraman for the scene in Mario Sakalov's house. * Incidentally, the scene in Mario Sakalov's house was the first seen ever to be shot for Subjects. * Lucy Ilett operated the boom mic used in Downwards Spiral. * Downwards Spiral is the only episode to feature the 'Disused Teacher's Study' as the Crime Scene Room. After this, the location was changed to the school basement due to a behind the scenes house move. * This also changed the location of Alexis' bedroom and Courtney's Tech Room, although this is less noticeable, and is never addressed onscreen. * Downwards Spiral is the only episode to feature narration from a main character, a feature intended to be at the end of every episode. This was quickly dropped. * Although widely considered to be the worst episode of Subjects season one, Downwards Spiral was the episode with the longest amount of principal photography, taking four months to film. * Theo Thacker, who portrays Theodore Smith, struggles to watch Downwards Spiral, due to Theodore's solemn nature, and the poor production values of the episode. Errors * Due to the rushed and frenzied nature of Downwards Spiral's post production, the episode was released without colour grading, unlike every other episode following it. * Theodore's Luger can be seen lying on the table in the Breakfast Club classroom. * In the scene where George comforts Theodore after he shoots Malcolm, the boom mic used in the episode can clearly be seen resting on the table. * Multiple audio crackles and glitches are heard throughout the episode, due to various editing glitches and haphazard microphone operation and sound recording. Category:Series One